A Very Hot Jazz
by kurtsiebear
Summary: Sam Evans couldn't really place what was it about this boy, Kurt Hummel, that made him feel so welcome… and so aroused. And he wasn't just stay there with that doubt. He had let the chance pass before. Not anymore.


"_But I realized I need to sing with someone that matches my passion and talent level…"_

Kurt Hummel turned around and walked away, leaving one very startled Sam Evans under the falling water of the shower. Later on, while he was drying himself off, and getting dressed, he thought about how this kid had so much confidence, being gay in a town that raised it's children not to accept any differences? He really must be someone very special…. And he was also very cute. Pretty blue eyes, or were they green? Perhaps a little bit of both… And when he introduced himself the other day and he shook his hand, Sam could feel his very soft skin, with that sweet voice…

"OW! DAMN IT!"… A sharp pain hit Sam on his groin, and when he looked down to see what that was about, he realized that his jeans zipper had pinched his dick, due to the fact that he had a tremendous boner coming out of his pants… Did he just get hard thinking about Kurt?

"Oh God… Not again. No…" What got him in trouble in the first place, was happening all over again. But why couldn't he be like Kurt, like, "to hell with all of them, I am who I am and that's it"? Maybe it was time for Sam to do something about it. And maybe, just maybe, Kurt was worth the risk.

"_Don't know whether is morning or night, only know it sounded right…"_

The level of awe that Sam might have felt towards Kurt up until now, was now even more; he gazed upon the soprano with a mix of joy, admiration…. and a particular warmth inside his pants. At one point, his own mouth became dry, making him lick his lips, and in that motion, a strong feeling overpowered him, a feeling of want and lust. His loose jeans became tighter, and when the last line of the song hit the auditorium, and everybody stood up the to applaud the magnificent performance, he thanked the Heavens for his plaid, square color t-shirt, that covered him well enough to hide the now obvious growth in his pants.

Sam immediately sat back down, waiting for everybody to leave, but Finn caught up with him, he sat down on the seat that was behind Sam. "How about that, right? I didn't think he could pull that off, but he did!"

"Yeah… I guess you don't give him enough credit. I told you he was good… Maybe, if I had sung with him, we could've won…"

"I told you why I did what I did… Singing with Kurt would've been social suicide. And don't worry about the prize, I'm sure you'll win! You and Quinn…"

"I don't care about the prize, ok? And I'm very sorry to hear that you're this judgmental. It's precisely because of people like you that…", Sam stopped in his tracks what he was saying. "You know what? Just leave me alone, dude…"

Finn arched an eyebrow at Sam's weird response, but decided that it was best not to mess with his (and Rachel's) sure choice to win, so he left. And all the while, Sam had his eyes glued to every movement that Kurt was still doing on stage.

Everybody was leaving the auditorium, and Kurt left the stage, once he had thanked his friends for helping him put the number together; he went straight to the dressing room to take off his make-up and change out of his costume. Little did he know that right behind him was a very shaken and confused, yet determined, boy who knew now that Kurt inspired more than friendly feelings in him.

Before doing anything else, Kurt decided to take off the make up first, so he applied the removal cream to his face, and wiped it off with a clean cloth. Then he went to the sink to wash off the rest of it, and he took his shirt off, not to get it wet. When he was about to turn on the water he heard the door being opened and shut behind him; and when he turned around, his eyes met with Sam's wide open ones.

"Sam? What are you doing here?", Kurt said, while he reached for a towel to cover his now bare chest. "Couldn't you knock first?"

"Just like you couldn't wait until I got off the shower to talk to me the other day?", Sam replied with a smirk on his face.

"That was an entirely different matter… I was actually doing you a favor.", Kurt continued, covering himself. "But it all worked out for the best! The only person that matches my talent, is me", and he went again to the sink to wash his face.

"Dude, you really think a lot of yourself, don't you?"

"If I don't, no one else would. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He bent a little over the sink to catch the water with his hands.

How many times had Sam been in this very situation? How many times had he had to restrain his feelings and urges because of other people's prejudices? He had his chance, and wasted it…. He always placed his own happiness second to everyone else's. But he'll be damned if he didn't act now, on what his body was crying out for him to do.

Because of the water that was running, Kurt didn't hear the approaching steps. All he suddenly felt was a hand caressing his back, from top to bottom… At this he straightened up in a gasp: "Sam! What are you….", but he couldn't finish his question, because Sam was already pinning him against the sink, with his hands on his hip, rubbing himself on Kurt's lower back, and the question was finished with a loud moan, escaping from his lips. Then, a quiet chuckle followed.

"I knew it…. I knew you were…"

"Sshh… Please… Don't say anything. Not now…" Sam placed his hand on Kurt's neck and gently turned it around, so they can look at each other; deep ocean blue on hazelnut almond, staring intently, until Sam wrapped Kurt's mouth with his own. The need and lust contained in that kiss was enormous, and what began as a soft nipping and brushing, turned into a wet and heated struggle of tongues, teeth, lips, and mostly, moans, which became growls when Sam began thrusting forward his whole body against Kurt's. The boy had to hang with both hands on the sink, so he would not fall, but all caution was thrown away when he felt Sam's hand sliding from his hips, to his now very erect and pulsating dick. Sam began to stroke it slowly, and Kurt almost lost it on the first stroke, but tried his best to hold up to the marvelous sea of sensations that he was now experiencing. He started rolling his ass against Sam's quite impressive bulge in his jeans, and started kissing him again, while Sam kept on stroking him with one hand, while the other traveled all through his bare and soft chest.

Suddenly, Kurt turned around to face Sam, and climbed on him, with his legs fully wrapping around him, and continued to grind each other, until Kurt sensed that Sam was moving to the small bed that was in the room… He closed his eyes upon realizing this. Was this really happening? So many times he dreamed about this, but for all that had occurred lately, he was beginning to lose hope… And now, this beautiful, sweet and hot boy was placing him on a bed, hovering above him, and licking his neck with so much heat and want… Kurt stripped Sam off his jeans and boxers, while Sam did the same, and both of their dicks, already wet and covered in pre-cum, were rubbing together with slow and steady movements, brushing until the very edge of ecstasy .

Both boys were writhing, moaning, almost trembling with each slow movement. Their kisses intensified, they all but devoured one another. But in the corner of Sam's brain, one last thing still remained. So, he whispered into Kurt's ear:

"I think I'll explode if I don't fuck you right now…. Do you want me to?"

Like he really needed permission. Kurt clawed his hands on Sam's back, and practically growled: "Oh God…. Yes…."

It's happening, it's actually happening. Sam's mind was filled with a sea of conflictived feelings, but he knew in his gut, that this was right. So right. He aligned himself against Kurt, but a thought suddenly left him paralyzed. Kurt stared up at him in horror, maybe he was backing out, and now he will be embarrassed beyond belief. Still, he needed to ask.

"What's wrong…? You don't want to… anymore?"

"Oh no, it's not that! It's just that… I don't have a condom. Do you?"

Kurt sighed, in some sort of relief. He sat up and said: "Have you ever been with somebody else?" "No", Sam said looking at the boy's blueish eyes.

"Me neither. We're ok… So now, shut up and fuck me already!"

Sam laughed and kissed Kurt once again, licking his lips and making his way into his mouth, while laying him back on the bed again. Then he positioned in the way he thought right, and with his own dick started tracing a path up and down the other boy's crack. Kurt was shivering and only by biting his own lip, he stopped the loud moans that were coming out of his mouth. He closed his fists tight on the bed when Sam finally found what he was looking for. Kurt's head was all the way back, but he returned to look at Sam when he felt it too. Both boys' looks were filled with determination and expectation about what was about to happen.

Sam spit some on his own hand to try and lubricate himself and Kurt the best he could. Kurt let out a muffled: "Uhmmm", when he felt Sam's fingers, touching his entrance. Then Sam started to slide inside of Kurt, very slowly; each bit that he was in, he looked to Kurt to see if he was alright, and Kurt would nod at him, and close his eyes his eyes from time to time. "Be careful, please… Yes, that's it… Oh God… …"

Sam was mesmerized by his sweet, and yet sexy and husky voice, it excited him more than he could've imagined.

Until the moment came when Sam was all inside of Kurt. Both boys stayed still, with their bodies becoming familiar with the new sensation. Sam placed his hands on the bed, at the level of Kurt's hips, when Kurt grabbed his arms and looked at him, with eyes pleading and sheer lust. "Move… now"

Sam pulled out, only to slide inside again. His thrust was gentle but firm, and every time he slide in, Kurt could felt his own prostate being brushed, with every thrust. The feeling was way better than what he had felt with his dildo, this was not plastic, this was warm, hard and wet. He began to stroke himself, matching his stroke with Sam's thrust. Slow at first, their rhythm was now becoming faster and harder, and with a final thrust and a final stroke, Sam and Kurt came at the same time, bodies stiffened and trembling, his hole filled with Sam's cum, and his belly covered with his own cum.

Kurt felt his body becoming limp, but he shivered once more when he felt Sam's tongue licking off the cum from his belly and chest. Doing this, Sam made his way up until he was face to face with Kurt, and their tongues licked each other one more time. Sam slid out of Kurt and lay beside him on the bed. Kurt, still a bit shaky, lay on top of Sam's chest, both of their hearts still pounding hard, they embraced each other, and stayed quiet for a while. Until finally, Sam spoke up.

"That.. was so awesome. You're wonderful and beautiful", Sam said while he stroked his now messy hair, softly.

"You felt so incredibly hot and marvelous…. Can't believe we actually did it… Thank you so much…", Kurt said while he kissed his chest.

Sam chuckled. "I can't believe what I was missing out on. It's me who should thank you, Kurt"

Kurt tilted his head up to look at Sam. "I'm happy to have helped you… And if there's any other thing you need help with…", and he finished his offer with a wink.

Sam brought Kurt up, closer to him, and after kissing him roughly once again, he whispered above his lips: "Well, you can help me catch up, for starters"

Kurt smiled against the other boy's lips and said: "I'll be very glad to help you…"

And while they knew it was almost time to get back to their classmates before they started to wonder where the two boys were, they cuddled for a little while longer, deciding that this conversation (is that what this was?), would have to wait until later.


End file.
